Flicker
by SynfulRegrets
Summary: It was just another bus ride, another early morning but the clicking sound made him look her way. After that, everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own it. I do own my own copies of books and DVD's that I paid for with some hard earned cash. That I will gladly claim as mine but nothing else.

It was just another bus ride, another early morning but the clicking sound made him look her way. After that, everything changed.

-o-o-

-o-

Flicker

-o-

-o-o-

I didn't really know her.

To me she was just another passenger on the bus trying to get from point A to point B in the early morning.

Still, there was something familiar about her that made me want to go to her and explore. The unsettling need to understand was growing. This was something I had never felt for a complete stranger, someone I happen to notice in my usual glance of the occupants I am surrounded by. It didn't make sense but it was there nonetheless.

That was when she did something out of the ordinary.

She pulled out a lighter and started playing with it.

At first it seemed like she was focused solely on it but after some time it seemed like a nervous habit. Maybe she was a smoker that was out of cigarettes? Maybe she was nervous about something unknown to everyone but herself? I really didn't know but the curiosity grew and I found myself holding back the urge to get up and walk over to her. I did however keep staring at her and was grateful that she didn't notice my burning stare.

I wouldn't know what to really do if she looked up at me and caught. There wasn't a place to hide and looking away quickly would give her all the proof she needed to know that I was directing my attention on her and her little habit.

Maybe that's what made me nervous about getting caught. I knew her little habit, I knew what it entitled and maybe she didn't want it to be obvious. She was using the lighter as a way out, a way to find a small escape and I was exploiting it from the little corner on the bus as she kept clicking.

I felt like I was invading into forbidden territory but I couldn't stop.

The need to know was getting stronger so when the bus stopped at the place I needed to get off I was disappointed. I wouldn't be able to know who she was, what she was nervous about or hiding away. The mystery of what she was would be lost forever unless she became a regular. That wasn't a possibility since I was the only regular on the bus and knew which faces kept coming back and which ones didn't.

As I slowly walked down the steps by the front of the bus my disappointment was harder to ignore, harder to push down in hopes of getting through the day without running back to it. I wanted to get back on and figure it out but the doors had already closed and the bus was driving off by the time I had made up my mind. I hadn't even turned around but I did notice a figure standing a few feet away.

The clicking sound of a lighter was heard and as I looked to my right I saw her standing there staring at me.

"You look confused."

I couldn't believe it. She got off at the same stop and was speaking to me. Maybe there was a chance for my new little obsession.

"Just surprised more than anything."

I really was. She was the last person I thought I'd see but I wasn't about to get angry over this unexpected surprise. I stood still as she walked over to me and noticed the light scent of jasmine in the air. It seemed to suit her well and show a different side to her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can find this place, would you?"

A paper was shoved in my sight and an address was written across it. Fortunately I knew where it was but it was in the opposite direction that I had to travel. Chances of getting the truth were beginning to dwindle away. It was all beginning to look grim and I had to accept it somehow and get over it.

"Just go straight and take a left when you reach the next street. The building you're looking for should be on your left and the only one with too many glass windows."

I did the good deed and was beginning to accept my defeat when she smiled and held her hand out.

"I'm Kaoru. Thanks for helping me out."

She wasn't nervous anymore even though she held the lighter in her hand that was resting by her side. I shook the offered hand and noticed that she had relatively clear and smooth skin. Maybe I had been wrong about her being a smoker since there would be some small indication showing her constant use. Then again, she could just be a light user.

I was doing it again and this time I really wanted to know.

"Kenshin."

I couldn't say much else. It would seem too out there, even for me. I was known for saying weird things, for making odd events happen but even I knew my limits. Asking her questions that I wanted answered just seconds after I learned her name would fall under the category of creepy.

"I guess I better go." she said as she pulled her hand away and took a step back. I noticed that she was nervous again but she didn't start up the clicking but instead gripped it in her hand. "It was nice meeting you Kenshin."

Then she turned and walked away. Her form got lost in the crowd quickly as more and more people were rushing to work. A few times I thought I had seen her down the street as people parted to get out of her way but I couldn't be sure.

I too turned after a few minutes of standing still and began my short journey to the cozy coffee shop I worked at. It was time again to give people a cure for their sleepy minds and jump start them with caffeine.

Thoughts of seeing her filled my mind but I knew the chances were slim to none. All I could do now was try to forget.

* * *

I've been gone awhile but I'm alive.

Hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another bus ride, another early morning but the clicking sound made him look her way. After that, everything changed.

-o-o-

-o-

Flicker

-o-

-o-o-

It had been a week and no sign of her. I had lost hope of ever seeing her again after the third day but still I noted the absence of her presence every time I got off the bus. Even in my mind I was beginning to become pathetic.

Still, I wanted to know.

Then the clicking began.

I looked up and to my left as slowly as possible. Moving too fast would give me away but I also didn't want to look around and not find her. Then it would all be in my head and that just wouldn't do.

My search only found one thing, nothing. She wasn't anywhere and the sound seemed to all be a part of my sick imagination taking some small and pointless obsession and taunting me with it. To say I was angry at the inner workings of my mind would not come close to the reality of what I was currently experiencing.

I was livid.

I was stupid.

My stop came and before I could sulk and beat myself up, I got off. I needed to get away from the bus, get out of the state of mind I was in and just drop it all before it drove me insane.

The bus left but I heard the clicking again. This time I didn't look and my pause was not intended. I had to force myself to walk away and I started to. It was liberating to finally start walking away.

"Hey Kenshin."

The clicking was almost too much but now I was hearing Miss Kaoru say my name. Something about that just scared me.

"Are you really going to walk away from me?"

I turned around and she was there. It almost didn't seem real but people walking by moved to the side to avoid running into her so if they could do that, it meant she wasn't a figment of my imagination but actually real.

"Sorry. I'm just kinda out of it."

She laughed. It was a nice laugh but more than anything I noticed that the clicking had stopped.

"Maybe a cup of coffee would help wake you up."

I didn't need coffee but an answer. Never had someone's habit bothered me so much but hers did. This stupid mystery had to be solved.

"Maybe."

She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. Her smile seemed innocent and now that she was close I couldn't smell the stale scent of smoke. That seemed to rule out the idea of her being a smoker.

"I know a place. It'll be my treat."

Then she dragged me down the street, down my usual route and straight to where I worked. Inside I was laughing at the irony. When she looked at me for my approval there was something different about her. It was as if she was waiting for something more than just my approval but a certain reaction out of me that I didn't know I had to do.

"Miss Kaoru, I work here."

She laughed again. "I know. I walked by the other day and saw you behind the counter."

That was unexpected. It seemed that she had been watching me when I had been obsessing in my own little world over her. She took action while I just watched from a distance.

"I also noticed you staring that day on the bus."

Oh, busted.

I felt exposed.

"But I forgave you since you helped me out and now we both need coffee."

Her logic was something I seemed to like. She was turning out to be more interesting as I had a better idea of what she was like. Now all that was left was figuring out why she used that damn lighter so frequently.

She picked a table and I got the coffee she asked for while I had some tea. My co-worker gave me a look but noticed Kaoru sitting alone while I had two cups in my hands and went to the back. I was happy that Sano could piece together the situation without having me explain everything.

"Here you are Miss Kaoru."

Her hand wrapped itself around the cup I offered but the look she gave me was anything but thankful.

"Kaoru. Drop the Miss."

I sat down next to her after nodding. She smiled at me again before taking a sip. Her face lit up and it was easy to see that she enjoyed her coffee.

"So what's your deal?"

That was an odd question.

"My deal?"

She shrugged. "You always react when I play with my lighter. Why?"

I shrugged back. "It catches my attention."

Her back hit the back of her seat and she looked right at me. Again it looked like she was waiting for me to give her something, a sign perhaps, to show if I was telling the truth or not. I looked at her, blinking only when necessary and waited for her to reply.

"No one's ever said that before."

I was surprised she didn't get up and leave so I took her comment as a compliment. Whether it was one or not, I couldn't tell. She was enough to read but she still seemed a little closed off. Then again, aside from knowing her name, she was a stranger to me.

"How long have you worked here?"

Her sudden interest in my job seemed odd but I didn't comment on it. If I tried to get back on the previous subject she might actually leave and the habit would still be unknown.

"A few months." I admitted. "I started back in November so it's been about six months."

Sometimes it amazed me what other people could make me realize without knowing that they had. Kaoru had just done that. Already half a year of my life gone. So much of my time had been spent in a coffee shop, taking orders from grumpy people who weren't morning people until a few cups of coffee were running through their system.

"Sounds exciting."

I arched my eyebrow at that. "Not particularly."

"Well for someone who can't keep a job for more than three months, it sounds like an adventure."

A habit attached to a hopeless employee. The plot just seemed to thicken with her. I was beginning to become very intrigued.

"Do you currently have one or are you searching?"

She took another sip and placed the cup down. Her eyes were fixated on her hands as they pushed the cup between them. Back and forth, back and forth. It seemed as if she didn't want to answer my question.

"Currently searching. I have a friend in town who's housing me for the moment but I need some sort of income soon."

One minute she's all mysterious and the next she's spilling her guts out. I wanted to understand but I had a feeling that as soon as I did, she would change again and I would be back at square one. I was playing a no win game and there really was no getting out. I was stuck in something I had willingly accepted to be a part of.

"Have you found anything promising?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Not really. I am looking into the kendo school or a day care place on the other side of town." Back and forth, back and forth. She seemed nervous again. "Everything else has been okay but nothing I would actually want to do."

"Then why apply?"

She gave me a look, one that made me feel like an idiot. "I need the money." she said simply before grabbing the cup of now lukewarm coffee and gulping half of it down. It wasn't ladylike but it seemed to go well with her personality. Never before had I been so comfortable with someone like her.

As she settled down, took in the effects of her beloved coffee, I knew that the next words out of my mouth were not what she wanted to hear nor were they the words I wanted to say.

"If you need a job, I know a few people who might be looking for some help."

It was a lie. I really didn't know anyone who was looking for help. Everyone seemed to have enough to deal with and couldn't share the burden. Kaoru also seemed to stiffen at my words. She wasn't happy about my offer. Grateful, maybe. Happy, not a chance.

"I'm not asking for help."

I knew she wasn't. It was easy to see that she was independent and had a strong personality. While she did ask for directions, she seemed to be dead set on getting things to go her way. Help from someone else wasn't needed nor wanted from the way she reacted.

"I know but the offer still stands."

I meant it. If she needed help, I would help but I would not impose. My goal was to simply be an outside figure, a last resort. It was never my intention to invade her life.

Still, I wanted to know why she used a lighter.

"Thanks. I need to get going." She stood up, grabbed the cup and pulled out some bills. I was about to tell her it was on the house when she leaned down and pecked me on the cheek. "Thank you for being so nice."

She was walking out the door before I could stop her. I didn't like that she paid for the coffee especially since she had no job. However I was happy that she appreciated my effort.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just another bus ride, another early morning but the clicking sound made him look her way. After that, everything changed.

-o-o-

-o-

Flicker

-o-

-o-o-

It had been two weeks. I didn't expect to see her on the bus again. Something just told me that the bus was a thing of the past and if I ever saw her again, it would be anywhere but there.

Instead I went to work, then to class and after practiced with some friends.

Sano had asked me what Kaoru had wanted. He had never seen me with a girl before and wanted to know what made her special. After the questions, which I avoided because I couldn't find a way to explain the situation, I had begun to think Sano needed some more time away from his girlfriend. She had begun to change him and turn him into a gossiper. It just didn't fit Sano.

When she finally came in one afternoon, right as I was about to get off from my shift and go home to relax, I wasn't as surprised. She looked tired and a little irritated. As she walked up to the counter, she smiled her friendly smile and waved to Sano who was getting a drink ready for a waiting customer.

"Hey."

She tried to cover up a yawn and wasn't as successful as she wanted to be. That was when I noticed the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Without knowing it, I was beginning to sympathize.

"You look exhausted."

She groaned. "Peachy. I'm starting to look as worn out as I feel."

Whether she meant that as a joke or not, I couldn't tell.

"I didn't mean it that way."

She looked at me then and laughed quietly. "I know. I'm just joking." Just like that, the mood changed.

"I see."

She yawned again and this time didn't hide it. When she tried to blink away the sleep that was trying to claim her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the little lighter.

"Sorry I haven't been by with my lighter."

For some reason I wasn't as amused. "Very funny."

She bowed a few times, as if she had just bestowed upon me a great gift. "I'll be here all week."

I had to look away or she would see my smile. "I doubt that." I said instead and heard all movement from her stop. When I looked back at her, she was smiling but not the usual one. This one was wicked, taunting almost and I realized what I had said.

"Aw, did you miss me?" she teased. Again, I wasn't amused but Sano, who had been watching for some time now, was. "Be happy, I'm here and not going anywhere without a cup of coffee."

I knew he wasn't going to let me get away with not answering his questions about Kaoru now. The only thing left to do was accept the consequences and just do whatever I wanted now.

"This one's on the house."

She gave me a sharp look of disapproval. "No."

I got her cup of coffee, placed it in front of her and didn't take the money she placed on the counter. "Just accept it." I didn't want to argue over such a trivial thing as a cup of coffee and from the looks of it, neither did she.

With her money back in her pocket, she took a small sip like before. "I'll pay you back somehow."

I knew she would. How? I almost didn't want to know but as much as I was reluctant to find out, I was more than eager to be dragged away by her. That wasn't normal for me and I was all sorts of confused by it.

My stuff was under the counter, hidden from the customer's sight. I grabbed it and slung the small bag over my shoulder. It was lighter than most days since I had to drop one of my six classes due to a time issue. I had been juggling too much all at once and I finally dropped the ball with my physics class.

Fortunately, that class was only an elective and not required for my major. Dropping it didn't hurt me as much as dropping any of my other classes.

"I'm off now."

She seemed surprised. "Going home?"

It almost seemed as if she couldn't believe I would leave my job. Maybe I gave off the vibe that it was my life but she had never asked about my life outside of the small structure. Of course I had never talked to her about anything relatively important, not that there was much, so I could understand the surprise.

"For now."

Just for a second she seemed lost before she nodded her head. "I'll see you around then." She was walking out the door again but this time I was following her. This time it wasn't the start of my shift but the end and she wasn't getting away.

Without knowing it, she went in the direction I needed to and catching up to her was fairly easy.

"You could at least wait for me."

She looked over at me, once again surprised by me, and gave a slow smile.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me."

I laughed. "Yet you're the one who found out where I worked."

She stuck her tongue out at me and her immaturity was starting to show. Usually that would annoy me but I found it kind of adorable. My reactions to her were strange and I really couldn't understand them.

Her direction hadn't changed and I was curious as to where she was headed. It seemed impossible that she would be going to the bus stop like me. Had she shown up before, I would've noticed.

"Where are you going?"

My curiosity was becoming dangerous.

"The bus stop."

Okay, so maybe she was going to the same place as I was. Chances of that were slim but still possible. There was excitement in me then, knowing that she would be around just a little bit longer. And maybe, I could see that lighter again and get a closer look at it's possible purpose.

"Headed home as well?"

She didn't look at me, didn't change her expression. "Something like that."

I didn't like her answer, didn't like that she knew so much about me while I only knew a name and how she liked her coffee. It wasn't fair at how it was turning out, with me on the losing side, if you could call it that.

We made it to the stop and she hadn't elaborated. I wanted to ask but prodding into someone's life without being invited was not my style. I only reacted when the time called for it and even then, I never did like doing anything drastic.

The bus rolled up and opened its doors to us and a few other people. We all got on and grabbed some seats. For once I didn't grab one of the front seats and Kaoru planted herself next to me. It was definitely a different kind of bus ride.

* * *

That's chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own it. I do own my own copies of books and DVD's that I paid for with some hard earned cash. That I will gladly claim as mine but nothing else.

It was just another bus ride, another early morning but the clicking sound made him look her way. After that, everything changed.

-o-o-

-o-

Flicker

-o-

-o-o-

After that Friday where Kaoru and I broke our routine and spent some together time on the bus, we fell into another one. Sano kept asking what was going on and all I could say was that she was a new friend who was new in town.

It was true, I hadn't lied to him but it felt like I had. For some reason I felt like there was something I wasn't getting, something I was missing that I should've already gotten but hadn't.

Still, we kept to our new routine. She came to the coffee shop more often and had begun to talk to Sano instead of excluding him. He had warmed up to her quickly and after a week and a half had begun calling her Jou-chan. It was quite a sight.

He and I found out she had a temper and was quite protective when we had trouble with a customer one day. She all but bit his head off and fed the rest of him to the wolves. Needless to say, that person never returned as they walked out quickly and with their head bent in shame.

The mysterious answers were still there but they were not as prominent in our conversations. It was nice to finally learn some things about her and we had quite a few things in common.

Her father had died recently in the past few years, making her an orphan. That was something I had been dealing with for quite a while. Hiko was there to raise and guide me but more often than not, we argued and never saw eye to eye. He just was not cut out to be a father but only a teacher.

The person she was staying with was her best friend Misao but she needed to get out soon. She had begun to feel like she was overstaying her welcome. I had asked if she had begun looking around and found that she had but had not found anything she could afford.

That was when Sano piped in and mentioned my extra bedroom that I never used. It was a lie. I did use it but I never slept in it. What I did not get was Sano's need to mention that when he himself had used that room every time he crashed at my place.

"So you really wouldn't mind?"

She had been asking me the same question the entire bus ride to my place. At first I said it was fine but after the tenth time I was done answering it. It did not stop her from asking and my look usually told her to cool it but a few minutes would pass and the question would slip out.

Then the infamous lighter came out and the clicking that started all of this began. It was her nervous habit, that much was easy to tell but I wanted to know why she chose a lighter.

A few more minutes passed and right as she was about to ask the question again, I could see the tension building up again, I clasped my hand over her mouth and shook my head. There was only so much I could take.

We got off the bus and walked to my place. It was an average sized apartment, nothing too fancy but it was my pride and joy. Everything in it I had earned and paid for myself. Kaoru looked around, smiled at me and I directed her towards the guest bedroom. She peered inside then jumped on the bed a few times before laughing.

"This place is amazing."

I couldn't help the smile. Seeing her do that was adorable and I liked that she approved. The sense of pride I had for my place grew as she sat up and looked around. I was going to give her some time to get situated but she ran up to me, hugged me and gave me a second kiss on my cheek.

"You're the best Kenshin."

I tried not to blush.

* * *

That one was shorter than usual but I'm pacing myself. Another update should come within the next few days.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own it. I do own my own copies of books and DVD's that I paid for with some hard earned cash. That I will gladly claim as mine but nothing else.

It was just another bus ride, another early morning but the clicking sound made him look her way. After that, everything changed.

-o-o-

-o-

Flicker

-o-

-o-o-

A month had passed since she moved in. It was different waking up and finding that the bathroom was not always available to use but I adjusted. We eventually worked out a system that we could live with. It consisted of getting to the bathroom and using it as quickly as possible. Nothing too special but it was working so far.

Kaoru even found herself a job before she moved into my apartment. It was at some local daycare that I never noticed but she seemed to like it there. The kids there seemed to wear her out and make her enjoy her job at the same time. I do have to admit that it was funny seeing her at the bus stop with different shades of paint on her clothes. It was easy to tell when they did anything art related. The paint or anything they used seemed to find itself on Kaoru and her clothes.

Kaoru did help out a lot by keeping the place clean when I had a lot of homework keeping me from cleaning everything myself. She even began to give the place a touch of her own personality that did not disrupt mine.

Some mornings I would cook and other times, she would try to. She always seemed to get jumpy and frustrated when she cooked. It worried me so I volunteered to help her. At first she objected to my advice and help but eventually I got to her and did not get hit with a pan on the head. Those violent outbursts of hers were far and few between but when they happened, I never forgot about them.

Sano had taken residence on the couch some times and refused to let his Jou-chan cook breakfast when he was around. Apparently he seemed to think Kaoru was a horrible cook but I did not agree. He usually gave me looks of disbelief when I said that.

Kaoru was really trying and hearing his disapproval never seemed to help her. In fact, it always made her angrier and Sano had to make sudden excuses to leave my apartment.

Our transportation was still the bus. Neither of us had enough money to buy our own car. For us, the bus was good enough and while we could complain, we never really did.

Her lighter was still around but she never really used it around me. I still did not know why she had chosen a lighter but I had learned other things about her and myself.

I was beginning to like her. That much was obvious to everyone but up until a few days ago, I did not know. My fingers were crossed as I hoped Kaoru did not notice it as well. The last thing I wanted was for things to get awkward between us. Fortunately Sano was the perfect buffer and kept the small things from becoming obvious.

It was a Sunday and neither of us had to work. I had just finished taking some tests so I had the time to relax and take a day for myself. Sano had to work and there was a new person working with us that seemed to be an old friend of his. I was hoping he was not too much like Sano. If he was, he was sleeping on the floor. I would not share my room, bed or floor with someone else. My room was my own and I would decide who would get to come in.

"You know Kenshin, these are some really good pancakes. I'm envious."

Kaoru had woken up late and I had taken it upon myself to cook for the both of us. I was already half way done by the time she appeared in the kitchen, bed hair and all. She fixed her hair but complained about it. I never understood why women cared so much about their hair when there was more to them than that. Even with the so called bed hair, Kaoru still looked beautiful to me.

When I showed her a plate of pancakes she gladly took them before sitting down at the table.

There was not much of a conversation taking place as I read the newspaper and she devoured her food. It was a comfortable silence, one that we did not want to break for the sake of small talk.

"I told you I would take some time to teach you."

She shook her head. "No way. You do too much for me already."

At this point, it was more of a pleasure than a chore to help her. I was not sure if she had picked up on that yet or not but she was thanking me more often and the light kisses on my cheek did the same. It was hard to tell what was happening between us but I did not want it to change.

She got up and started washing the dishes while I tried to finish my orange juice. When she turned around, she laughed at the sight of me gulping down the half full glass.

"You're too funny some times."

I turned to glare at her but did not realize just how close she had gotten or that she was leaning down to give me another of her kisses. Our momentum was hard to stop and we eventually collided. Her lips found the corner of my mouth instead of my cheek. I froze instantly, only moving to breathe and blink. It seemed she was doing the same.

Kaoru backed away slowly, about as dazed as I was and equally as confused. Neither of us seemed to believe what happened between us had actually happened. Her head was hanging down so I could not see what was going on with her. She was stiff for a minute or so but she eventually relaxed. It was scary waiting to see what she would do next now that she was not so shocked.

I was hoping she saw this to be an accident, a fluke and just keep things running smoothly like the kiss never happened.

"Are you done with the orange juice?"

The tension in me left as I handed the glass to her. She seemed fine enough, was looking at me and not screaming or hitting me. I was taking that as a good sign, one that did not involve me dying in some horrible way that I am sure Kaoru could come up with.

Instead, she took the glass and washed it while a different kind of silence fell upon us.

It seemed my biggest fear had just come true.

* * *

Ha! Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews would be nice. They are not required but I like feedback.

And thank you to those who have been reviewing. I really enjoy those. Even the ones with a few words. :)

Which reminds me, I miss flaming-amber. Anyone know what happened to her?

Anywho, until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own it. I do own my own copies of books and DVD's that I paid for with some hard earned cash. That I will gladly claim as mine but nothing else.

It was just another bus ride, another early morning but the clicking sound made him look her way. After that, everything changed.

-o-o-

-o-

Flicker

-o-

-o-o-

Finals had come and gone. I was out of school and basking in the beauty of summer. It was great to fall asleep instead of pulling an all nighter. Things with Kaoru were still a little awkward. She seemed to avoid touching me and the kisses on the cheek stopped.

Then again, my time was usually spent studying or working. I was even late to work a few times as all the work piled up at the end of the semester began to get out of hand. My interaction with her was limited to eating and riding the bus together when I made it out of the door in time.

Our issue needed to be resolved, that much I knew but as I read over Hiko's letter I had a feeling I would have to put the mending process on hold. He needed my help on something that he did not give much information about. His letter insulted me more than anything. There was just something about him that made me want to defy him and it was becoming more obvious.

I was a little nervous about leaving for the summer to help Hiko. I would not be able to save money like I would have liked but I knew that he would not send me any letter if it was not important.

Before I could talk to Kaoru about my summer plans, I had to talk to Sano and the owner of the coffee shop. I was hoping he liked me enough to keep me in mind for the fall. Having a job made paying bills easier.

Kaoru was still working and had made paying rent easier for me but I had other bills. Then I needed to save money for the books I would need. Living out in the real world was not as glorious as everyone believed it to be.

"You're a lucky man."

Sano patted me on the back. It seemed as if he wanted to ruffle my hair at one point but he changed his mind. Petting my head was not something I would have allowed either. I may look girly to some people but I had limits. Being pet was a definite no.

"I worked hard to secure a job position. How does that make me a lucky man?"

"Took me forever to get on his good side. He jus' loves you."

Only Sano would think that. He did not start off on the best of terms with the owner because he had taken the liberty of abusing his position to get free coffee every morning. Every once in a while was tolerable but the everyday occurrence left the owner seeing red.

It had taken some intense negotiating to make the owner calm down and not fire Sano. After that, the two of us became good friends and Sano seemed like a great guy underneath all the laziness. How he would survive with his new friend without me around to pick up his slack was unknown to me. I would come back in two months and find out all that happened unless he happened to blow up the place and have it become front page news.

I was walking towards the door when Kaoru came in. She looked surprised to see me and I held the door open for her.

"Hey Jou-chan!"

Sano gave her a hug that lifted her off the ground and she laughed. That was a sound I had not heard in a while and I was getting annoyed that she did not share that side of her with me anymore.

"Put me down now you big teddy bear."

The two went about making jokes and having fun. I did not feel like I fit in so I snuck out as quietly as the little door chime would let me and walked away. There were other things I needed to do, things that needed my attention so I would have a place to come back to when school started.

* * *

I was almost done packing all the things I would need when I heard the door open. It seemed Kaoru was home and I was half expecting Sano to be with her. The two had become quite close, like she and I once were.

"Hey Kenshin."

I looked at her then and noticed the clicking sound. She was at it with the lighter again and I realized that I had yet to know why she chose that. So much of my time had been spent with her and there were still things about her that I did not know about.

"Sano told me you were leaving for the summer."

I half expected that. "You're more than welcome to stay. I have to see Hiko and help him with something."

The clicking quickened. She was really nervous.

"I won't kick you out. Just make sure Sano doesn't take over my room while I'm gone."

My attempt at lightening the mood did not seem to work. She was still clicking and I did not know what she was really thinking. She was more of a mystery now than she was when I first met her.

"Here." She held her hand out and I knew what she was offering. "You always seemed amazed by it so you should take it with you. You just have to promise to return it."

I did not know what to say. There was not much I could say to begin with so I took the offered lighter and held it in my own hands. It was weird to see it so close and in my hands instead of hers. The idea of holding the one thing that caught my attention and brought her into my life was oddly light.

"I promise."

She smiled at me then and the old Kaoru was back. It was nice seeing her again as she hugged me and gave me another kiss on the cheek. I made sure this time that I did not move when she leaned in close.

I grabbed the rest of my things, which all fit in two bags, and made my way towards the door.

"Bye Kaoru."

I walked out and did not look back.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It was nice waking up and finding my inbox full of things other than random, unimportant things. :)

Oh, I forgot to mention to kokoronagomu, that was a great love song. It appealed to my mathematical side and I've thought about all of that before too. I was laughing the whole time.

Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own it. I do own my own copies of books and DVD's that I paid for with some hard earned cash. That I will gladly claim as mine but nothing else.

It was just another bus ride, another early morning but the clicking sound made him look her way. After that, everything changed.

-o-o-

-o-

Flicker

-o-

-o-o-

It had only been a month and already I was thinking about killing Hiko in his sleep. Our usual arguing was the only conversation we had and our meals were not eaten together. His letter was sent with false information about needing help.

He tricked me into coming to see him because he was bored.

Every time I say that, he denies it and claims that he did not want my skills to get rusty.

It is amazing at how much he twists things with me to get his way. Still, he is my mentor and my parent and I can't disrespect him by leaving him again. Once was enough, which he keeps reminding me of.

Unfortunately he was correct about my skills. While they hadn't deteriorated, I was not as fast as I usually was. It was all the late nights spent hunched over a book that didn't give me time to practice. Even if I denied the truth in his words, my actions would prove him right.

Training was brutal, same as always and I grew tired of it as well as the baka-deshi comments thrown at me. The only thing that seemed to bring me some sort of peace, other than sleep, was the lighter. While I was never nervous when I found myself playing with it, I did however feel more peaceful with it in my hand.

Maybe she was OCD about it?

It bugged me that I still didn't know.

Having it in my hands and not knowing was almost too cruel. It was like being given pots and pans to cook with but not having any food. There was no use in just having the lighter. The real purpose behind it was lost now.

I heard Hiko talking with a slight slur outside of my room and could not wait for summer to be over.

_-----_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed while I neglected my stories. :) I'm getting back to writing so updates will start coming.

Anywho, thanks in advance to anyone who still follows my stories. I'm such a lousy author when it comes to updating so I'm grateful that you peoples still care.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own it. I do own my own copies of books and DVD's that I paid for with some hard earned cash. That I will gladly claim as mine but nothing else.

It was just another bus ride, another early morning but the clicking sound made him look her way. After that, everything changed.

-o-o-

-o-

Flicker

-o-

-o-o-

The bus ride home took longer than it did to Hiko's. Maybe it was because I was excited to escape that place and Hiko or excited to see my friends? It did not matter. I was not willing to get into all the reasons and technicalities. The idea of getting away was reward enough.

I could almost taste the peace home possessed. Peace was something I had been lacking since that letter came in. Now it was the only thing I wanted to get back to no matter what. The bus driver on the other hand did not possess my excitement and rush to get back because he went under the speed limit and got us lost twice.

My eye twitched is annoyance.

I was just really stressed and tired.

I also wanted to see what Kaoru had done to the place. While I knew I could trust her not to get carried away, that was only tested when I was around. I had been gone for two months and the situation was different.

There was also the issue between the two of us that needed to be resolved. That one kiss that changed the dynamic of our relationship could be something I could put in the past for the sake of having the old Kaoru that I cared about back. My intention was to forget so life as it once was could start again. I was tired of seeing Kaoru talking to everyone easily while she seemed to be walking on eggshells around me.

That was not the kind of relationship I wanted with anyone I considered close.

Living in the same place with that kind of awkward atmosphere was intolerable.

I missed the easy going life.

I missed the smiles and eating at the dinner table.

I missed what once was.

Now I was hoping that time had mended things for us.

Hoping that maybe she missed me enough to let it go.

Hoping that there was something to go back to.

-----

Well, another short one but I'm getting them out there for you peoples. I hope you enjoyed it. :D


	9. Chapter 9

So my last update was around 2009. It's 2012 now and I know, I know, I've been procrastinating. I've just been...busy...with life.

Starting this story up again was kind of fun. I read it over and couldn't believe I wrote something so nice and sweet, which is not like me in real life so I got all happy and now I'm all excited to finish this story! Woo!

-o-o-

-o-

Flicker

-o-

-o-o-

As I walked down the foreign but familiar street that I lived on, I noticed the changes. People were out walking, the temperature was not too hot and kids were playing in the streets. While I never thought playing in the streets was smart, I did find myself appreciating how innocent and carefree children could be.

The building I lived in, the flight of stairs I had to walk up lead me to staring at my front door. Nothing about the door seemed damaged so that made me confident that nothing horrible had happened. While I was with Hiko I didn't have much time to myself unless sleep was considered alone time. It was not enough for me but I endured it for the old man.

As I pulled my set of keys out I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over and saw a kid walking towards me with a light bruise on his cheek and dirty clothes. Behind him was Sano who looked equally dirty. It seemed the two of them had been fighting or playing in the dirt together. Either way, it was amusing to see Sano in the state that he was.

"Ey! Kenshin you're back!"

"Yes."

Sano's hand reached out to greet me but the door opened then.

"What did I tell you two about going outside?"

It was Kaoru who opened the door and nothing about her seemed welcoming or happy. In fact, she looked pissed that Sano and the kid, who I still didn't know, were there.

"Shut up Ugly."

I felt the mood shift then. Before it had been made up of annoyance and slight anger but now I felt like I was in the presence of a deranged killer. This young kid had no chance of surviving.

"What did you just call me?"

The kid looked right at her. "Ugly." he pronounced slowly to get his point across.

Kaoru took a deep breath and seemed to attempt to control herself. But just as she seemed to be calming down, the kid started making faces at her. She glared at him before lunging. I ran in front of her and blocked her while Sano grabbed the kid and slung him over his shoulder. I was happy that Sano had read my mind and kept the kid out of reaching and scratching distance.

In the short time that I had known Kaoru, she had never reacted that way. It seemed this side of her was reserved for the short kid struggling to get out of Sano's grip. He started insulting Sano and calling him a chicken and even called me a woman.

Whoever this kid was, I was not exactly thrilled to meet him. I could see why Kaoru was trying to beat him.

"Miss Kaoru please calm down. You really don't want to hurt the kid."

My attempt to calm her down and get her to see the severity of the situation backfired. Instead of being mad at the kid she turned her attention towards me. I was hoping that seeing me home would lighten her mood but it did not.

I believe that she growled at me but I'm not quite sure. The growl might have come from Sano who got elbowed in the back of the head.

"Jou-chan, we'll go clean up. Tryta calm down will ya?"

Sano ran away before Kaoru could climb over me and trample him and the kid. I had no idea what was going on but as a minute went by and the kid was out of her sight, her mood drastically lightened. It was still strange to see someone change moods so quickly. Then she gasped and gave me a hug that I'm pretty sure turned me the color of my hair.

"You're finally back! I've missed you!"

She didn't give me a chance to respond as she let me go and then dragged me inside to the kitchen. I suffered more whiplash now than at Hiko's.

She pulled me in and had I lost grip of my belongings, she would have shut the door on them and left them to be stolen by the residents of the building. It seemed her excitement took over and it was amusing to see her fumble around.

"It's good to be home."

I was happy that she did not talk a mile a minute but she was telling me of the things that happened in my absence.

"Sano almost got fired because some ex-girlfriend of his came in and complained about him to the owner."

While it was funny to hear that, it was not surprising. Before he met Megumi, he was sleeping around and never had a serious relationship. One of those girls was bound to get mad over being dumped so easily. It was inevitable.

"Hey, you got a dark tan."

It was odd how she went from talking about Sano to touching and rubbing my skin. Feeling her touch my arm while seeming to appreciate my tan was making me happy. I realized that her smile and the faces she made were something that I dearly missed.

"I wish I could have a nice golden brown like you but I burn after a few hours."

I felt sorry for her. Never in my life had I had to suffer through dealing with sunburns. Then my mind wandered to her out sunbathing and trying to get a tan and I knew then at that exact moment that being away from everyone and stuck with Hiko was having unfortunate side effects on my views.

I cleared my throat and pushed all my dirty thoughts aside.

"Don't you use sunscreen?"

"Yes. I just happen to be part lobster or something."

I laughed. I loved her imitation of a lobster. What I didn't like were her attempts to catch my nose between her imaginary claws. It would have been easy to get away from her but I could tell that she was trying. I didn't have it in me to say no or walk out of the room.

"Who was the kid?"

Her imaginary claws were gone instantly before being replaced with her war face. It was scary at how easily her mood could change at the mentioning of that kid.

"He's a brat."

I just stared at her, waiting for something more to give me a better idea of what was going on. Instead, she stared back and didn't move a muscle. I was starting to dislike the kid more for making Kaoru act this way.

"Why the hostility?"

She glared at me. I had the sudden urge to run away. Far, far away. When she moved forward, I moved back. I felt like I was being corner by a vicious predator and if looks could kill, my body would have turned into goo.

"Where's my lighter?"

She was changing the subject.

Did talking about that kid really unnerve her that much?

I found that my obsession with her and her past was back again in full force.

As I reached into my pocket and pulled out her beloved lighter, she smiled at me and looked completely relaxed when she was touching that small and mysterious object.

I got up then and motioned to her that I was going to put my things into my room. She let me go but I felt her staring at me. I dared myself to look back and see if I was right and her intense stare made me blush.

After I put my clean clothes away and gathered what was dirty into my laundry basket, I felt two arms wrap around me from behind.

"I am really glad you're back. I missed you."

That was the first time I heard her sound so happy yet sad.

Kaoru walked out of my room without waiting for my reply.

I smiled.

It seemed that time had done its job and any awkwardness between us was completely washed away.

* * *

So, yeah. That's my latest update.


End file.
